Tears of Silence
by flyhigh79
Summary: A year has passed since Asura was defeated and a new threat as old as time has taken it's place. Evalyn Hunter is the only one of her village to escape from the clutches of Drakar, Lord of Darkness, who plans to bring back every creature that stalks man's nightmares. Can she, with the help of a few friends from the DWMA, fight an enemy that lurks in every corner?
1. Captivity, how captivating

**A/N This is my first fan fiction so any advice is welcome! Enjoy! **

**Don't forget to post a review on what you think! Even if you don't read the entire thing, tell me how I'm doing!**

* * *

"... And lastly prisoners 372 and 373 have seen reason and switched to our side, Sir." A shadow guard stands in the doorway and has just finished giving his daily report. In the room is a desk, one chair and very little else save a window and the man in front of it. Drakar, lord of Darkness, creator of pain fear and misery.

"372 and 373?"Questions Drakar, "Hm, which ones were they again?" The guard swiftly consults a clipboard.

"Aliesha is 372 and 373 is..." he flips a page, "Regina. Sir." Drakar smiles, Regina and Aliesha are both key parts in his plan. The whole operation would be useless without them.

"And Evalyn? How long until she joins us?" The shadow flinches at Drakar's inquiry. That was the exact question he had foolishly hoped would never come.

"P-prisoner 888, Evalyn D-dragon-Rose Hunter, seems immune t-to any and-d all c-conversion techniques, S-sir." The guard stutters and trips over his words, but Drakar is too absorbed in his own annoyance to even acknowledge the shadow. _Damn that girl, _he silently raves, _I could complete my plans with just two of the three sisters, but I'd rather not. _Drakar curses and slams his fist into the window frame, causing both the window and the guard to jump.

"Send in the witch," says Drakar while trying to regain his temper. The guard, glad to dump the lord's anger on someone else, bows and steps out, backing strait into the person he was supposed to find.

"Clumsy oaf." The witches face is hidden except for one glowing red eye and raises a snake painted arm to point five fingers at him, each with a black nail painted with a yellow arrow. That was the last thing that shadow guard ever saw.

"Honestly Medusa, do you have to destroy _all_ of my Shadow Warriors?" Despite his words, Medusa, the snake witch, had helped get him back into good humour. "Anyway, I need you to... convince a certain prisoner, number 888, she's proving to be quite resilient."

"It will be done."

* * *

My ears twitch. So, they're finally sending in the witch, hm? I test the ropes binding my wrists behind me one last time; if I'm to succeed in getting out of this place I can't have anything go wrong. My eyes are covered with a long strip of smooth cloth, silk I think. It doesn't matter anyway, my hearing is more than enough to get me out of here. I'm under ground and I can _still_ hear Lord Drakar in his office thirteen stories up. I don't even know why they put a blindfold on me, it's not like there's anything important in the room I'm in. Just me, four walls and one of those windows that look like a mirror from one side. Once I overheard one of the people in the cell next to mine say that it's because my eyes make them nervous, but I rejected the idea. Shadows can't feel fear. I hear the snores of the guard behind the window/mirror and know I won't get a better chance to escape than this. I focus my hearing and listen to Medusa's agonizingly slow foot steps go down the stairs one at a time. With a sigh I rest my head on the wall behind me. I haven't moved from the corner I was thrown into when I was first brought here, bleeding, bruised and exhausted. I still remember the events that brought me here, though they seem as if they happened to someone else.

The village called Ghost was preparing for the first anniversary of the defeat of the Kishin Asura, a celebration of a whole year of peace and sanity, but we were fools. While we were on the verge of celebrating a victory of the forces of light, Darkness was gathering around the weak minded and slowly turning them against their own friends and family. Ten weeks before the anniversary, my tiny village was attacked by Lord Drakar's Shadow Warriors, evil and heartless creatures created by the nightmares of man. They captured my friends and I remember running to find a mirror, to inform Lord Death of this new threat, but every single one had been broken by the high pitched, scream-like war cries of our enemies. There was nowhere to hide- how can you hide in the shadows when they are the exact thing you are running from? Instead I grabbed my older sisters hands and ran, not even slowing when I heard Father's screams of pain. Eventually, my sisters fell to the ground, unable to match my speed and stamina. I tried to get them to stand, to run with me a bit longer, but they told me to go on without them. And I did. Alone I ran, ignoring my hunger, my exhaustion and my sorrow. After five weeks, (the people of Ghost are able to live without taking care of basic needs for two months before dying) I was finally caught and brought here. Now, I have lost all track of time and only know that I have to save those who are still fighting against the Darkness, no matter what. I have to hold back tears when I realize that, that no longer includes my older sisters, the twins Regina and Aliesha; sobs would wake the guard.

It takes a while, but finally the witch's steps echo from outside my door. Medusa's nails click on the doorknob and she takes a breath to say something. The knob twists in slow motion and the door is open and I only hesitate for a millisecond before barreling into Medusa, ridding myself of the ropes moments before impact. We both fall, but I'm the first to get up and I take full advantage of the head start. I listen to the echoes of my footsteps bounce off the walls, quickly navigating through the labyrinth of cells. When I reach the stairs I practically fly up them, taking them three even four at a time. An alarm wails somewhere and I tune it out, focusing instead on the slap of my bare feet on the cold stone. I reach the landing on the main floor sooner than expected and almost trip, catching myself at the last second. With a click of my tongue I reveal an exit in the form of an empty office with a window. When I try the door it's locked, but with a running start I throw myself at it and it snaps at the hinges; I back up again to repeat the action with the window. A door slams open behind me and jolts me into action and even though my shoulder aches I ram into the window, stifling a cry when the glass pierces my skin. I hit the ground rolling and get to my feet in an instant. Running is my skill, no one's faster than me, so I do what I do best: Run. I kick up sand behind me, smiling and laughing at the taste of sweet, sweet freedom.


	2. Freedom's exhausting

I've run for twelve hours straight when I finally stop. Actually, I fall on my face and just don't bother getting up. My ears don't pick up any signs of human activity for miles and I decide just to sleep here, not caring that all the cuts that had healed over had now been re-opened and were starting smarting from the sand scraping at them. I didn't sleep at all during my captivity and was starting to feel the revenge of the exhaustion I'd been pushing away for over a month. I don't bother taking off my blindfold and am asleep in seconds.

It can't have been more than a couple of hours before the sounds of voices wake me.. For one terrifying moment I think that I did not run far enough and have been found by a Shadow, or worse, Medusa. But I don't recognize the voices as anyone from Lord Drakar's 'castle'.

"We can't just leave her here! Look at her! She's injured, her energy's obviously totally sapped - why else would she fall asleep in the middle of the desert? And by the looks of her she hasn't had a meal that's decent in a very long time." The voice is a girl's and is very used to being in charge and giving orders, but also has an extremely friendly air about it.

"I don't want to leave her here any more than you, but we don't have any way of getting her to the help she needs. The motorbike only seats two and even if it could carry more it requires being able to hold on. That's a hard thing to do when you're unconscious." The voice of the boy who answers is almost condescending with a slight nasal quality to it, like he has a bit of a cold.

"I'll call Lord Death," says the girl, "he'll know what to do." There's the squeak of a finger on glass and then a _bleep-bloop_ and a cartoony voice.

"Well hello Maka! Soul! How's it going? What's up?"

"We finished our extra lesson, Sir, but on our way back we found this girl passed out in the desert. We can't just leave her here, but we don't have a way of getting her back. The bike can only has room for two." I decide to 'wake up', but when I try to move my arms, I find that I'm too tired to move a muscle. So I stay still, listening to Lord Death, founder of DWMA, brainstorm how to get me to the school with 'Maka' and 'Soul'. I pause in my thoughts, _wasn't Maka the name of the girl who beat the Kishin? And Soul was her weapon, but I thought it was the name of a scythe? Not a person..._

"Why don't I just send Stein over?" Suggests Death. "He can get there pretty much immediately and it might be good to get that girl some medical attention before you start moving her around. She looks like she was ran over by a herd of rose bushes then chased by a cheese grater and then buried alive."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that? The Stein thing, not the rose bushes. Could you ask him to come and pick us up?"

"Sure!" I hear Death talking to someone behind the mirror. "He's on his way, sit tight you two!" _Bleep-bloop.__  
_

_"_What?" asks Soul testily, "No 'Good-bye'?" I can practically hear Maka's eyes roll.

"You just don't want to get picked up by Dr. Stein."

"No, of course not. I mean, he's only tried to kill us, what? Three times? And that he's insane doesn't matter in the least." Sarcasm rolls off Souls tongue like pebbles in a landslide. Maka ignores him and steps closer to me.

"Should we take off the silk on her eyes?"

"Leave it," Soul says, "if she put it on herself she might get mad if we mess with it." He kicks a stone and it skips away. "What if she has something wrong with her eyes? Like damaged them somehow and that silk's just acting as a temporary bandage?" Silence, I try to guess what is happening by the small sounds. Maka probably shrugged and walked over to join Soul, who had just sat down. I hear rumbles in the distance which I suppose is this 'Stein' person, the supposedly insane person who's going to drive me to a school where they train children to kill murderers. Something about this didn't sit right with me. Maka and Soul notice the sound of the vehicle about two minutes after I do and stand up, the car or truck or whatever it is pulling up just before it hits them, tires squealing.

"Here he comes. Just watch, he'll probably see her on the ground and decide she needs operation immediately."

"Shut up, Soul. Hello Professor Stein!"

"Hello Maka. Soul." It's an eerily calm voice that answers Maka, like a bowl that's filled with still water and is one drop away from overflowing. "I brought someone along to help, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Maka sounds hurt that he would say something of the sort. "As long as it isn't - Papa!" She cuts off her sentence short, but I have a feeling that she was going to say that anyway.

"Hello Maka!" I can hear his wish to impress her in the very fiber of his voice. It's almost suffocating in its desperation. One of the new adults steps closer to me and stands over me. If I could move I would've swung my legs around to make him fall down, but since I couldn't I settled with mentally glaring him to death. I figure out that it's Dr. Stein when he speaks.

"Soul, get me that stretcher will you? Spirit, could you stop trying to earn your daughter's forgiveness and help me turn this girl over so she rests on her back?" Spirit jumps into action and grabs my ankles while Stein grips my upper arms. "We're going to do this quickly alright? On three, one, two, THREE!" My legs turn clockwise while my torso turns counter-clockwise. I scream, but my mouth doesn't move, so it's more like a whimper that no one hears because they're all yelling at Spirit. I don't understand how it's his fault since Stein never told him which way to turn me, but hey, at least _someone's_ getting yelled at. Eventually they stop arguing and get back into their positions. "Alright, we'll turn her towards Maka, okay? On three, one, two, THREE!" They successfully turn me and then lift me over to a stretcher, which is then lifted and carried towards the idling vehicle, which I deduce is a van of some sort. Soul and Maka jump into the back with me while Stein took the driver's seat and Spirit sat shot-gun. At first I listen to their idle chit-chat, but I end up dosing off. Since, lets face it, so far my freedom has been even more exhausting than my captivity.

When the van stops again I hear laughter and music all around us and have to tune most of it out. After being in a solitary room with only screams and furtive whispers to keep me company, noises of joy and celebration are enough to give me a headache. We go up some stairs and through what I suppose are hallways since the noise of outside has died off. We stop and I hear mutterings though no matter how hard I try I can't hear all of the words, so it sounds something like, "...State of shock... Infirmary... Wake up... Can't..." except with a lot more muttering. My brain is starting to shut down, it thinks we're safe and perhaps it's right. Perhaps I could just sleep, only for a little while, just to get everything working properly again. Just a few hours of deep, dark, dreamless sleep.

And that's exactly what I got.


	3. Love's blind, I'm not

The first rational thought that passes through my head is: _Shoot, I fell asleep._ But then I remember that I'm not in that blasted torture chamber anymore. No, now I'm in the infirmary at DWMA, but when I try to open my eyes I find they're still covered, though it's not the silk that was there before. Instead it's the same soft cotton bandages that cover pretty much covers most of my skin. My hearing's taking its own sweet time in waking up, but I think I hear movement in the room.

"Hello?" My voice comes out as a gritty whisper and I cough before I try again. "Hello?" This time it was a little clearer and someone (Stein?) answers.

"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?" I shrug and silently rejoice when I can hear a bird in its nest a few blocks down.

"Numb. Can I take off the -" I gesture at the bandage, since I didn't know if I could still call it a blindfold.

"I thought there was a reason for it, like sensitivity to light or blindness. I had the silk strip washed, if you want it for sentimental reasons or something." I smile and probe the bandage for a way to get it off.

"Love's blind, me on the other hand? Not so much." I scratch at the bandage. "Could you help? I can't... find the..." Suddenly the cloth is undone and I'm blinking in the bright light coming through the window. When my eyes finally adjust my heart decides to skip a beat because there, across the room is a man. Not just any man, (after all, I knew Dr. Stein was male) but a man with a scar running diagonally over his nose and under his left eye held together by untidy, extremely noticeable stitches. His clothes looked like they were sewn by a six-year-old and followed much the same pattern of his face, but the weirdest thing of all was not his clothes or his face, but the abnormally large screw that's been stuck into his head. As I'm watching, he reaches up and turns it and it clicks as if it was hitting against something metal.

"Well, I don't mean to offend, but seeing you first thing after seeing nothing for a time is enough to give someone a heart attack." I smile to show him I'm joking and he chuckles while still turning the bolt.

"Yes, I suppose it would." We both smile and he's about to say something else when a girl's squeal and a groups laughter comes through the open window and interrupts him. It reminds me of the excitement in the city last night and while wrapping the bandage around my hand I casually ask,

"So, is there something important coming up soon? I get a really celebratory vibe coming from this place." I was talking complete nonsense and it was probably obvious, but I didn't feel like giving up any information to people I didn't really know yet.

"An anniversary, actually. The Kishin Asura died two days from now last year."

"Two days -?" I freeze. If there's only two more days until the anniversary, then I was in that solitary cell for two and a half weeks. Dropping the cloth I raise my hands to rub my eyes as an overwhelming sense of guilt washes over me. _How many people did they capture while I was biding my time? How many people did the Darkness kill for fighting back? _I quickly remember that Stein is still in the room and regain my composer, striving for a smile that I don't really feel. The two students who enter offer a welcome interruption to whatever Stein had taken a breath to say. One is a boy with snow-white hair and blood-red eyes and the other is a girl who looks a little like me, only with grayer hair, a smaller chest and shorter. My eyes are also brighter than hers, though I suppose that mine would be brighter than pretty much everyone's.

"Hello, are you feeling better?" I smile as I place the girl as Maka.

"A bit. I'm a lot less tired than I was yesterday at any rate." The boy who entered with her (who I've figured out is Soul) is leaning against the wall and closes his eyes, as if he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Lord Death wants to speak to you in the Death room at 'the earliest convenience'." He makes air quotes around the last three words, making him seem not only uncommitted, but also incredibly sarcastic. He turns to Stein. "When do you think that would be?" Stein shrugs and looks to me.

"You'll have to ask her, most of the wounds aren't fatal, just painful. So it's really down to if she feels up to it or not." Maka and Soul look at me as well and now it's my turn to shrug.

"Might as well give it a shot." I fold back the covers and see I'm wearing pajama bottoms that are a couple of inches too short; probably Maka's. The tank-top is the perfect size so was probably borrowed from someone else since there's no way I could fit into anything Maka owned without showing more skin than I cared to. In one smooth motion I gracefully swing my legs over the edge of the bed and stand, only to find myself on my butt a second later. "Ouch?" Maka, Soul and Stein all rush over to help me up, but I shoo them away saying, "I'm fine! I just need to go a little slower is all." I use the bed side table to support my weight as I get back on my feet. My legs are still shaky when I put let go, but they're not going to give out on me again. At least, I hope not. "See? Fine." I dust myself off even though there's no reason to because I need something to do with my hands. "So, let's go!" I smile my most brilliant smile and gesture that the others should lead the way. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go meet Death!"


	4. Don't shoot the messenger

The Death room is an extremely strange room. You walk in and it feels like you just walked outside. Clouds move along the domed roof and the floor is absolutely covered in crosses, as if I was in a graveyard, which makes sense I suppose. There are archways above us that look like over sized guillotines and there's a sort of stage in the exact center of the room with a single mirror on it. There's also a black blob of _something_ in front of it, it's bouncing around like it's on a spring. Stein coughs and it turns around, revealing...

That I'm a total idiot who didn't recognize Lord Death when I saw him.

"Oh! Hia! You're up and about already! Good, good. Now we can get down to business!" Two large, block-like hands shoot out and clap in-front of him, an unusually large echo. I am starting to think that everything about this place is unusual and strange. We all step on the stage and stand in a straight line, feet spread and hands behind our backs. I don't even know how we all knew what to do, normally I would've just sat down on the ground, not caring if I was being rude. "First things first. Why were you in the desert, all alone, and in a state of total shock?" I blink, this guy knew how to get to the point. I shrug and tell my story, answering every question to the best of my ability.

"So, let me get this straight." Comments Stein when I'm done. "You're saying that this Lord of Darkness, Drakar was it? Is reviving enemies that we all know are long dead and we haven't heard a whisper of it?" I shrug, hiding my anger under an expressionless façade.

"I'm the first person to get out of that place. Even if other people did get out, they can't escape the Shadow Warriors and if the Shadows didn't get them the desert would. Now that I have time to think about it, it was most likely pure luck that Maka and Soul managed to find me at all." Plus there was the witches, the mice, the frog and the snake. There was that immortal as well, the one with the witch's eye. I didn't remind anyone of them, things are hard enough as it is.

"If what you say is true," says Soul, "then how did _you_ get away?" Again I shrug.

"I'm fast." Then I frown, "Or... maybe... Maybe they _let_ me get away. You know, to bait you guys into something. As I said before, it's pretty lucky that Maka and Soul found me when they did. I might be fast, but those Shadows should have caught me about half an hour after I stopped." I kick the ground, inspecting my bare feet. "I guess I didn't think of that, but..." I press my lips together and dig my nails into my palms. "But I was just so _relieved,_ you know? That place was horrible and ... and..." My voice trembles and I silently curse myself, but I can't stop talking so I hide my face in my hands instead. "And I was so sick of hearing the screams! They were the worst part! Knowing there were people suffering and that there was nothing I could do to stop it, that was worse than any torture. And my sisters... my sisters..." Finally the words stop, I guess I'm not ready to accept the fact that my sisters were being hurt so much that they thought it would be better to inflict the same pain on others, than to continue to experience it themselves. I thank any god who will listen that my tears didn't show through and lower my hands, though I still don't look anyone in the eye. "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away." Maka places a hand on my shoulder and I at last look up, meeting her gaze. It's friendly and comforting, and I feel like... like... _Like I've finally found a friend._ No, that's not right. My sisters were friends to me... I mean, they let me hang out with them and their other friends, even if they forced me to go and get the ball when it bounced too far away. Even if they would go off and disappear for hours, then come back and tell me that we were playing hide and seek. They did nice things too, I just... can't think of any examples at the moment.

"Well, glad that's settled." Everyone looks at Death curiously, he hadn't spoken since I started talking.

"Sorry if I seem dim sir, but," Maka talks without taking her hand off my shoulder and I'm thankful for the gesture. "what's settled?

"Evalyn will be starting classes at DWMA, as of tomorrow!" We all collectively blink at him. _That's _what he was thinking about? Whether he should enroll me in the school or not?

"Al-Alright. If you say so..." It seems Stein is just as bewildered as me at Death's total ignorance of the issue at hand. "But what about the Darkness?"

"Darkness? Hm..." Death seems to take it seriously this time and I start to relax, until he figuratively opens his mouth. "I think we'll leave it be for now. After all, what can we do, hm? Other than to go storming in there armed to the teeth, we don't have a lot of options." _I can't believe this guy..._I want to go up there and smack some sense into him, but, well, there's a reason he's called Death right? So instead I carve little crescent moons into my palms and stay silent. "Now Maka, would you mind taking this poor girl shopping? She can't go around in her pajamas all day, no matter how comfortable they are! Use this card and go ahead and get something for yourself too." A credit card with Death's mask on it flies into Maka's hands and she holds it as if it were precious china.

"A-are you sure?" Death nods,

"Go for it!"

* * *

About an hour later we're in our third store and having the time of our lives. Maka and I both try to find the most outrageous outfit in the store, then act like total fools complete with phony accents. We've only found about four _actual_ outfits, but when we reach the fourth store all remnants of my earlier giddiness wears off almost immediately and awe replaces it. _Everything_ in the store was black, white or grey except for one corner where it looked like an explosion of colour. By the time we left that store it was lunch time and we both had our arms loaded with bags.

"You can stay with me and Soul until you get your own room, it's not much, but -"

"That isn't necessary; my parents have a house somewhere around here, they would stay there when they passed through on business trips." I shrug and glare at a group of girls who were giving me funny looks. I was still wearing the borrowed p.j's and I was getting tired of all the leers, whistles and generally uncalled for comments. "It should be right... about... there!" I point to a large white building with blue trim, it's kind of rundown, but I know that I can fix it up.

"Oh, alright. I'll just leave you here then? Is there anything else you need?"

"Some groceries would be nice, just easy stuff like pasta and sandwich stuff. Yea, that's good." Maka nods and hands me a couple of the bags she was holding for me and waves as she walks off. I watch her for a moment and then maneuver around my shopping bags to move a vase off of the spare key. I'll have to get a copy made.

After putting all of my new clothes into the only usable room in the empty house I go into the basement to try to find _something_ to sleep on. When I try to flick on a light I find that nothing happens.

"Great, I'll have to find a way to pay for the electricity bill." I feel my way along the wall, stubbing my toe on random objects now and then. "I know that there were some extra blankets somewhere in here... Ah, here we are." There's a box and I have to squint to see the word 'Blankets' written in large, scratchy letters. Dad's writing. I sigh sadly and lift up the box, planning to sort through the contents here and save myself the effort of carrying the entire thing up the stairs. Silent footsteps scuff behind me and I turn, ready to punch whoever's trying to sneak up on me in the face and that's when I see Dad. My eyes widen, he tries to say something but I've already grabbed the box, ran up the stairs and slammed the door to the basement shut behind me. I lean against the door and slide down until I'm sitting on the floor, dropping the box in front of me. I place my head in my hands and let the tears flow, only broken by small sniffles. I stay like that long after the sun's gone down, the moon's already halfway up the sky, bleeding from the mouth and laughing mockingly at all below when I finally go back to my room and fall asleep.


	5. Memories are worth a thousand screams

When I open my eyes it's to a room that's struggling to stay dark as a soft, barely there light filters through the window. Outside, a purple and orange sky is struggling against the sun as it rises and wakes, chuckling slightly. I don't know what time I'm supposed to go to school at, but I'm gonna get ready anyway. There's no way I'll be able to get back to sleep, not with these nerves. I turn the tap in the bathroom, no water. I kick the wall and go back into my room to change into one of my new outfits, taking the tag off as I go out the door. There's no one else on the sidewalks and I saunter along aimlessly, not even acknowledging the buildings as they pass by. When I remember last night I feel rather foolish, there's no way that was actually my father, he's dead and ghosts don't exist. Ya, just souls, soul eating monsters, people who can turn into weapons and a god of death whose name is Death are real. This world is messed up. My mind keeps on wondering with my feet and I don't even notice the boy barreling towards me until he crashes and we both tumble back, rolling and cursing until we come to a stop and I've got my back to the ground and he's lying on top of me. My face grows hot and I struggle to push him off, but at the same moment he's trying to get up so the result is me pushing him off-balance and both of us ending up in the same place as before.

"I-I'm sorry. H-here, I'll just..." He pushes up so that his hands are on either side of my head and most of his weight is on his knees, since the rest of our legs have turned into a human pretzel. He stops at that point and freezes, just staring down at me in wonder. "You're... you're... SYMMETRICAL! You're perfectly symmetrical in every way! How did you manage that?" I frown at him, confused.

"I-I don't know? I've never thought about it before." I look up into his yellow eyes and blink. Yellow? And his hair, how did he get three parallel lines horizontally on one side? His hair's so black I feel like I could get lost in it, as if it was a windowless room where someone shut the door behind me. We lay like that, staring at each other, until we both once again realize the awkwardness of our position. After some more struggling, falling and a bit of cursing on his part, we're both up and dusting ourselves off. I shake my head and comb my fingers through my hair until I know that my bangs are straight and the ends even. I hate it when one section of my hair looks shorter than the others, it just makes the rest of it look sloppy. He does the same and we both straighten our clothes, his jacket isn't straight though and I reach out to fix it, just as he does the same to me. We both freeze and for a moment I think it will be awkward again, but then he starts laughing. At first I'm confused, then I start to chuckle along with him, before we know it we're both bent over in gut splitting laughter and just when we start to calm down we'll look at each other and start all over again. Eventually I reach out again to fix his jacket and he fixes a sleeve on my shirt, we're both still giggling and we take a deep breath at the same time.

"Death the Kid, Kid for short," He holds out his hand, "sorry for running into you." I smile and take his hand.

"Evalyn Hunter, Ever for short. Sorry for being in your way." He smiles and starts walking, I turn to follow since he didn't say good-bye yet and I assume that means we're still talking.

"I'm Lord Death's son, he talked about you. Found unconscious in the desert, huh?" I shrug, still smiling though I don't know why.

"Ya, it was a wild party." He stops, frowns then looks at me, then smiles again when he realizes I'm joking. We walk in companionable silence for a time, both content to just enjoy the morning without marring it with idle chatter that doesn't get anyone anywhere. I realize that we're heading towards the school and again wonder what time school starts and ask Kid, since he's beside me anyway.

"I'm not sure actually, everyone get's there around seven and then we all lose track of time and just go to class when the bell goes." He gets this look of disgust on his face. "Don't ask me why it's seven. It's such a stupid number, not symmetrical in any way. Now eight however, _that_ is a perfect number. It's even fun to say! Eight!" _Eight... 888..._ suddenly I'm forced back into a memory of my captivity, one that scares me almost as much as the ghost of my father.

* * *

_"Let's see, what's her number again? 828?"  
_

_"888."_

_"Ah, that's right. Well then girly, where should the mark go, hm? Your arm? Ankle? Throat?" I struggle against the hands that are holding me down, I glare at the man with a ferocity that should have burned him to a crisp. But he just cackles and pats my head, I snap at his hand. "Get a muzzle on that bitch. Don't need her biting the hand that feeds her." A strip of oily cloth comes up to my mouth, I feel the touch of cold metal and gasp and the cloth wedges between my teeth, it tastes like death. "I think we'll put it on your stomach, right above that pretty little belly button of yours. Now be a good little girl and give the shadows a nice big scream, they do love that sort of thing." I jerk and something slaps across my wrist. My eyes are wet and my nose burns, but I refuse to cry. These people - if they can even be called that - won't see my tears. The __scalpel the man uses is dull and rusty and yet I know I won't get tetanus, they may not care if we hurt, but they do care if we die. The new cuts sting as they're being made, and keep on stinging after he's moved to make the next cut. I won't scream, I won't give them the satisfaction. Instead, I listen to the screams of others, the near-silent tears as they hit the floor and the cruel laughter as the Shadows watch. I let these sounds fuel my fury, let them sink in deep and latch on like starved leeches. I hate these people. I hate them with all my heart. When the man finishes and looks back at my face he sees dry eyes full of such hostility and venom that he freezes. I listen to the room go still, everyone's looking at my eyes, watching the black pupils, green irises and white and red disappear and turn into two solid shades. One eye's black and the other is white. Cries of terror that are not mine fill the room, but they do not last long. In the space of ten seconds, seven men lay lifeless on the ground. More Shadow Warriors rush into the room, stopping instantly when they see the dead. There's only one alive, a girl with innocent, uncanny green eyes that are leaking rivers of tears. Me._

_"I killed them." I say, staring in horror at what I had done. "I **killed** them." I faint, that's the last thing I'll see until I wake up at the DWMA infirmary, broken, bruised and afraid. Afraid of being caught, of being used and most of all, afraid of myself._

* * *

"Ever?! Ever, snap out of it! Evalyn!" I open my eyes to Kid's face, having to blink a few times before it registers. I'm laying on the sidewalk, but Kid's face is really close which means my head is elevated. Then I figure out what's going on. Kid's holding me on his lap, arm encircling my shoulders and my head rests in the crook of his elbow. With his free hand he's lightly patting my face, trying desperately to wake me.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." Kid looks relieved and helps me up, moving his hand from my shoulder to my waist, making sure I won't fall again.

"Maybe I should walk you back home, you look kind of pale."

"I'm fine Kid, just a little dizzy spell. It's already gone," I spin away from him and walk along one of the lines separating one piece of the sidewalk from another."See?" He still looks skeptical and I roll my eyes. "I am _not_ missing my first day of school and if that means out smarting a shinigami to get there then so be it." He reluctantly assents to my going to school and I breath a sigh of relief, out smarting a death god is not one of my strong points.

"But if hear one syllable of you even staggering a single step I'm escorting you back to your house. No questions and no complaints." I smile and roll my eyes again.

"Fine, _M__om,_ but if we don't hurry we're both going to be late. So I grab his wrist and start dragging him behind me as I run to the school. I would never tell him, but I was probably more worried about the vision/memory than he was and I just wanted to shove it into the dark corners of my mind, to be inspected for every detail at a later date. For now, I was going to school with the son of a god and a friend who killed a Kishin, what more could a girl want?

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's a little long, but you guys are okay with that right? ^.^**


	6. School, and I thought prison was bad

When Kid and I get to the school there's so many people we practically have to pry people apart with a crow bar to get through.

"Wow! From what I can see, this place is awesome! How do those three orbs stay perfectly aligned?" I watch them, expecting them to move in the subtle wind, but they stay as still as if they were anchored to the ground.

"Oh, that's easy! There's... Um... There's a... a... Actually, I don't think I know." He puts on a face of utter bafflement, it's kind of cute to see him confused... _What am I thinking?_ Weirdest thought I've ever had, I must have hit my head when I was in captivity.

"Don't worry about it." I start going up the stairs and it takes him a moment to realize I've moved.

"But- Aren't you curious?" He sounds as if I put a rock in front of him and told him to make it into a pillow.

"Of course I am, but I'm also just fine with not knowing. Maybe I'll search it up in the library if I find myself at a loss of what to do." I shrug and continue up the steps, pretending to ignore the whispers of the people around me.

"Is that the new girl...?"

"...half dead when they found her..."

"Seriously? She recovered in one day...?"

"No way she could have survived..."

"Probably made it up. Attention hog."

"Her eyes are kind of different... It's almost like they're glowing..."

There were many versions of the last one, I smile. I just got here and I'm already the talk of the school. Now, if only I could become invisible... I stop and turn to kid.

"I just realized that I have no clue where I'm going." He cracks a smile, perfectly even on both sides. He probably practices it in front of a mirror every night.

"Follow me." He leads me to one of the many doors in the hallway, the sign above it labels it as 'Class Crescent Moon'. He opens the door to a practically silent room, with only four girls sitting by each other and two boys sitting in the front row. I recognize one of the girls as Maka and head over there with a smile on my face. She looks up as I step closer and the head of my shadow covers the book she's huddled over.

"Hey! So you made it! Here, I saved you a seat." She takes a stack of books off the chair beside her and pats the seat. I sit and Kid steps over the desk to sit on my other side. "This is Tsubaki," Maka points to a girl with a long black pony tail and a kind of robe/dress thing that has a large yellow star where a breast pocket would go. She waves shyly and smiles a happy smile. "Her meister's name is Black Star, he's not going to be here for a while. Tsubaki's a chain scythe, but she can also change into other ninja weapons like the Ninja Sword or the Enchanted Sword." One of the two girls beside Tsubaki coughs. They're dressed the same but they look nothing alike.

"These are my weapons," says Kid, "Liz and Patty. Liz is the one painting her nails and Patty is the one wrestling with a paper giraffe."

"Hey." Says Liz.

"Hoooooooy!" Says Patty. I smile and try not to laugh as Patty rips off the head and uses it to wave at me.

"Evalyn. Er, Ever."

"Weapon or Meister?" I blink for a moment, and frown at the desk.

"Meister... I think." Everyone looks at me and tilts their head.

"How do you not know if you're a Meister or not?" I shrug.

"We don't have people like that in Ghost. We just... fight." Again, I shrug. I pick up one of Maka's books and start reading, it's something about zombies and werewolves. Everyone gets the message that the conversation is over and they all go to their own chatter and giraffe wrestling. When the bell finally rings there's a rush as students hurry to their seats, I don't understand why, the teacher hasn't even arrived yet. I put the book down and start doodling on my hand with a marker I borrowed from Patty. At first I think it's just random lines, but when I hold out my hand to survey my work it's eerily familiar, like a dream that you know you had but can only remember one specific detail.

"... don't know why he's late, maybe his chair broke a wheel. What are you looking at Ever?" I jump at Maka's voice and I shrug.

"It's weird, I think I might have had a dream about this symbol. Do you know what it means?" I show it to my new friends and they all freeze. I look at it again, it's nothing special, just three eyes spread out in a sort of half circle. I outlined the black in red so maybe it's a little creepy, but otherwise I don't know the reason for their reaction. I wave a hand in front of Maka's face. "Helloooo? Anybody home?" Maka blinks and looks at me.

"Where did you say you saw that?" I lift my shoulders.

"In a dream..." I fade off, because now I remember where I saw it. Dad- no, my hallucination of Dad, was holding a piece of paper with this symbol on it. I blink and then wipe furiously at it. Not caring that I'm scraping skin off of my hand to get it off. "Never mind. Forget you saw it."

"Already done. Now, sh! The door's opening." Everyone goes silent as the door slowly opens and reveals...

A man with bright red hair and a completely serious face.

"Oh no..." Whispers Maka. "That's my Papa, he sometimes substitutes when the teachers can't make it. He's a Death Scythe but doesn't take it seriously at all."

"Alright! Since Professor Stein is off on an incredibly dangerous mission, I will be your substitute. Now, if anyone even _thinks_ of pulling the wool over my eyes since I'm 'inexperienced', you'll have another thing coming. It might not surprise you to know that I was young once and know every trick in the book. Heck," he lets out a chuckle that somehow manages to sound good humored and threatening at once, "I _wrote_ the book. Turn to page twenty-three in your hand-books and let's get started." Everyone's heads go down and I bite my lip. Cautiously, I raise my hand, hoping he won't make too much of a spectacle. He brought me here last night, so he has to know I'm new... Right? "Yes? What is it Miss..." He flips through a clip board. "What's your name?"

"Evalyn Hunter? I'm new." He taps his chin and then nods. "Ah, yes. Come down here, Miss Hunter so I can introduce you to the class." I would've thought me saying my name would be enough, but I reluctantly rise from my seat and make my way down. When I finally get there he gestures at the students. "Tell them your name - your full name, where you're from, and whether you're a Weapon or a Meister." Again with the Weapons and Meisters.

"Well, My full name is Evalyn Dragon-Rose Hunter, I come from a village called Ghost and um... well..." I glance pleadingly at Spirit, but he just motions for me to continue. I try to find Maka in the crowd, but end up catching Kid's gaze instead. His mouth is moving and it takes a couple of times for me to see what it is. 'Tell the truth'. A couple snickers reach me, but they're silenced by a glare from Spirit. The chuckles make me want to prove that I'm not just a shy, unremarkable new kid. So I say the thing that's as close to the truth as I know. "I suppose I'm a Soul Fighter." Spirit Frowns and laughter rings out across the classroom, but I keep a straight face and refuse to limit myself to their expectations.

"Could you explain then, Evalyn, what a - ahem -" He coughs, showing just what he thought of my story. "- Soul Fighter is, exactly?" I shrug, I don't need him to believe me. I know it's the truth and I don't need anyone else's approval.

"You people use each other as weapons against your enemy, we Soul Fighters use our very souls. We bring out parts of our souls and compress them into weapons of our choice. It's dangerous and it would kill you if you don't have the right training, with which it takes years to learn even just the basics, but it's easier to use then a human Weapon. Since who can be more compatible with you than you? Most of the people in Ghost use this technique, but I don't know if they use it anywhere else. I'm not even sure if it's called Soul Fighting, to be honest." I shrug, giving less significance to my ignorance. "I just know how to use it."

The door slams open and I hear the rolling of an office chair.

"Care to give a demonstration?" Asks Stein as he rolls to a stop in front of me.

* * *

**A/N: I won't be uploading a new chapter for at least three days since I'm heading down to Banff (Yes, in Canada) for that amount of time. (Personally, I think I'm being a little crazy with this new-chapter-every-day thing anyway.) So, thank you for your forced ****patience and I'll get a new chapter out as soon as I can!**


	7. Ya? Well I'm a rock star

I blink. How did Stein manage to get a chair to roll from wherever he was to here? I didn't even hear his feet pushing off on the ground. I decide to seem like I can handle any situation by saying the most intelligent thing I can think of.

"Huh?"

"A demonstration? I want to see what you can do." Once more I blink and then I shrug.

"Fine with me." He smiles a slightly creepy smile that makes me wonder what he's up to.

"Great, follow me please." He pushes off with one foot and goes rolling out the door, but when he reaches it the wheels of the chair get caught and the chair tips, throwing him to the floor. He starts talking from his awkward looking pose on the floor. "I don't remember this being here last time." I look at Maka with an 'Is-This-Guy-For-Real?' face and she shrugs, making a shooing motion with her hands. Stein rights his chair and pushes off again and then he falls again. I blink at him. He starts twisting the screw and I watch him, wondering why he doesn't just walk. Is he that lazy? Eventually he seems satisfied with the bolt and gets settled on the chair again. I roll my eyes as he pushes off, barreling towards the door once again. I rush towards him and just as he reaches the door I lift it over the bump and push him on his way, running after him. Through the halls and out the door, he keeps on rolling and I shout a warning.

"The stairs!" His glasses flash and somehow he gets the chair to jump and sail over the steps. Until the last one of course. I'm not really paying attention and only realize that there's no way to get around him at the last second. I leap over him, but start to fall when my foot hits the ground, so I tuck my head down and roll back to my feet. I turn back to Stein who's turning his screw again. "You okay?" He stops and smiles at me.

"Shouldn't I, as a teacher, be asking you that?" I bring one side of my mouth up in an ironic smile and look around, trying to find the source of the shouting that's ringing in my ears. "What is it?"

"What?"

"You're looking around like a cornered animal. Are you nervous?" With a quick tilt then a shake of my head I turn to face the sound.

"I just... well... I heard something. Nothing important." I shrug and turn back to the doctor. "So, what now?" Stein pushes himself back up and walks towards the shouts.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

Another body slams against a tree and I flinch, trying in vain to tune out the cracking of bone. There's a boy with sky blue, spiked hair and a star-shaped tattoo on his shoulder fighting a group of five opponents and their weapons. I don't feel bad for the boy though, he's not even breaking a sweat as he dashes to and fro, slamming the poor fighters with what appears to be his soul wavelength. There's only one left and he's breathing extremely hard. He's putting on a brave face but I can hear his heart going a mile a minute, trying to keep up the adrenalin that's all but disappeared. The blue haired boy stops for a moment and they both stare each other down. The Weapon-Meister pair move first, rushing the boy in the attempt to catch him off guard, but he simply turns and puts his hand out, sending his soul wavelength into the duo. There's a moment of time in which nothing moves. The trees don't sway, Stein doesn't breath and neither do I as the last enemy falls to the ground. Then the boy ruins it.

"Oh yeah! Who's the greatest fighter in the world? Me! I'm number one and don't any of you forget it! Nothing can stop the great Black Star! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I blink. Stein want's me to fight _this_ guy? He's insane. _But,_ I think to myself,_ the way he's boasting_ _**is **kind of_ _annoying. _"Black Star is the biggest star in the world!" I smirk as I call out to him, acting way more cocky than I feel.

"Is that so? Huh. You know, I always thought a star was a burning ball of gas. Oh, wait, nevermind; I get it now." I smile sweetly and he just blinks at me. "Did you seriously not get that?" I slap my hand to my forehead, maybe if I confused him enough, I could win this fight by default. "Whatever." I turn to Stein. "Your absolutely sure that you want me to fight him? You're not getting him mixed up with someone who has, oh, I don't know, a brain?"

"Hey!"

"Black Star is one of the only people in this school who can use their soul wavelength directly. I didn't think it would be fair to pair you up with someone who has a partner." I sigh, resigned to the fact that I have to fight a complete and total bone head.

"Alright. Black Star," I turn to face my opponent, quickly going through everything I noticed while watching him fight, "if you don't mind, I'd like to challenge you." He smirks and I tune into his movements, waiting for him to make the first move. I focus inwardly, slowing my heart and letting my breath slow right along with it.

"I'll take that challenge. Get ready to lose."

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself." he steps sideways and I match it with a lazy step of my own. We're moving in a circle like wolves,each waiting for the other to strike.

"Where's your weapon? Or do you use your soul like me?" I make a snapping motion with my hand and then curl my fingers around the hilt of a long, smooth dagger. I don't have to look at it to know the elegant curve of the gleaming white blade or the shine of the obsidian jewel placed perfectly in the center. It's my soul, a part of it anyway, and to not recognize it would be to lose myself. I hear someone step up beside Stein.

"This the new girl?"

"Ah, Mifune. I didn't hear you come up. Yes, Evalyn Hunter." I always forget that others can't hear the same things I do.

"Did she just... with the..."

"Yes," says Stein, "she broke off a piece of her soul and shaped it into a weapon of her choice. Quite the feat since most people wouldn't survive if their soul was split in any way." I blink, I didn't know that. I just thought that what I did was as natural as breathing. I mean, my sisters could do it and so could my father and my mother... now that I think about it, I never knew if she could or not. We never talked about it when she was around. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice Black Star coming at me until it's impossible for me to dodge. So, instead I read the gathering wavelength and matched mine to it, completely neutralizing any effect it should have had. Then I jump back, putting space between us again. "She was distracted, I wonder what by...?" I shake my head, dislodging their voices from my brain. Then Black Star's coming back at me, but I'm ready and dodge to the side while using both hands to bring my blade, only remembering to switch it to stun in the last second. I feel it pierce his soul and see the blade go straight through him. His eyes find mine, they're wide in surprise and... Admiration? He falls to the ground. Stein comes over and his mouth is moving, but I can't hear a sound. I realize with a start that I still have him tuned out and quickly fix the mistake. "... you? It wouldn't hurt, just a little cut..." I blink at him and turn to Mifune for a hint at what he just said, but he seems just as mystified as me.

"I'm sorry, I think I was ignoring you. Could you repeat that?" Mifune takes a step forward, a forced grin on his face that slightly resembles a grimace and places a hand on Stein's shoulder.

"Maybe another time Stein. I don't think that getting dissected right after a fight is everyone's idea of fun." Stein shrugs and they both start walking off. I stand there for a moment in a state of shock.

"Did he say dissect?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Obviously. Don't forget to review/comment! Thanks a bunch for reading!**


	8. DPA Dead People Anonymous

**A/N: I'm not sure that I have to do this since it's obvious, but I've been reading other fan fictions and they all have disclaimer notes, so I figured 'might as well' since I don't want to get in trouble. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything else mentioned in this fan fiction. Including Ice cream. T_T**

**There. Happy? Also, this chapter will be a bit longer than usual since I can't just cut off in the middle of Evalyn's conversation with *Spoiler*. **

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly and before I knew it I was walking out the school doors surrounded by what I dubbed as 'The Kishin Crew' since they were all a large part of the fight against Asura. I had just re-told the story about how I beat Black Star since he managed to make himself sound like a hero and we were all laughing while Black Star was muttering something about a spotlight. After we calm down Liz speaks up.

"You know what Ever? You're not half bad. Want to go get ice cream with us? Kid's paying since no one else can afford eight scoops and he won't come if we get any less." Kid looks at her haughtily.

"It's important to keep symmetry in everything you do." He turns to me with a worried look on his face. "You're not going to faint if I say eight again, will you?" I roll my eyes.

"_No,_ that was a one time thing and I told you I was fine."

"Whoa, hold on a second. You _fainted_? I wanna hear this." I glare at Liz, resisting the urge to smack her upside the head.

"Well you're not going to hear it from me. It was just a dizzy spell and it left as fast as it came, okay?"

"But-"

"Maka... CHOP!" My eyes widen as an inch deep indent in Liz's head is left from the book being held in a scarily calm Maka's hand.

"She doesn't want to talk about it." She puts her hands behind her back, effectively hiding the book and fixes her face into a cute, little happy smile that closes her eyes. "Now, who says we go get that ice cream?"

* * *

"All I'm saying is that we should have gotten bowls. This is ridiculous!" I'm keeping an eye on the top of my cone while licking the melted drips from the bottom and talking to the others. Maka shakes her head, her pig tails shoot out like helicopter blades.

"But then we'd have to deal with Kid sculpting the bowls until they were symmetrical and by the time he is satisfied the ice cream would be melted!" I feel a light bulb flash above my head.

"That's it! From now on we will get eight scoops of melted ice cream. It's just as delicious and it'll cost less too!" Everyone blinks at me, but I can't look at them for long since ice cream is dripping over my hand. "Or we could just get one scoop. One's a symmetrical number too." Once again they blink. "Okay, do I have ice cream on my face?" I rub at it, but don't feel anything. Then I hear the ticking of a turning screw. "Oh..."

"Hello Miss. Hunter. How are you feeling?" I turn to him with a bright smile, inwardly scolding myself for not noticing earlier.

"Fine, yourself?"

"Alright. I'd like you to meet a member of the school, Professor Sid." A man with blue skin and clearly showing teeth steps forward and holds out a hand.

"Sid is fine. I'm not a fan of formalities, that's not the kind of man I was." I take his hand in a firm hand shake.

"Was?"

"I've been dead for almost a year and a half. My forehead was stabbed with a miniature statue of liberty and now I have this hole in my head." I blink as I let go of his hand, finally getting why he looks like a decaying corpse. Because he is one.

"Oh... H-How- If you don't mind my asking, how are you still alive?"

"Because I brought him back." I turn to Stein with eyes that feel as if they're permanently the size of hockey pucks.

"Say what?" I blink. "So, you're a... Zombie? Would that be politically correct? Or is it something like Deceased-American? I don't know..." I tap my chin thoughtfully, pretending to think on what would be the proper thing to call a zombie, but what I'm actually thinking is, _if he's a zombie... then... is it possible my dad's a... ghost?_

"Zombie is just fine. Don't worry though, I don't eat human flesh. The man I was wasn't a cannibal." I nod and blink at the floor, then turn to my friends.

"Does anyone want my ice cream? I... I think I've got something to check." I put my cone in Patty's upraised hand and grab my new school bag off of the back of my chair, brushing past Stien and Sid while turning this new possibility over in my head.

* * *

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" I'm standing in front of the basement door, hand poised over the handle, trying to muster up the courage to not only open the door, but to go down the stairs. I swallow, but there's no point in it since my mouth is as dry and uncomfortable as sand paper. "There's nothing to be afraid of. If he really is your dad then he wouldn't want to hurt you, would he? Now open the door." My hand doesn't move. "Oh for freak's-" I use my left hand to slap my right and force myself to turn the knob. "You're going down there and that's finale." But before I can even take a step a flash of white covers my vision and I fall back, forcing my air out of my lungs and sending my heart into overdrive. "Holy- Dad!" I blink at the figure that stands over me and there's no denying it. Though his new state is somewhat more ethereal, this man is my father. I feel tears welling in my eyes and swallow them back down. I stand and start running towards him, arms wide open. "Daddy!"

"No! Sweetheart, stop!" I slide to a stop, looking upon the man who raised me with confusion and hurt. He didn't want to hug me? "Oh, baby girl. Nothing could make me happier than to hold you again, but in my current condition, that's a far off dream. You'd fall right through me and, well, those stairs aren't the softest thing to land on." He smiles sadly and gestures to his slightly transparent body, then to the stairs behind him and I nod slowly in understanding, the well of sadness in me almost overflowing. I won't hug my daddy ever again. A forced smile lights my features, I'm not letting my face betray my emotions, even if it is only my dad.

"S-sorry-" I cough, pretending I had something stuck in my throat. "Sorry I ran away from you earlier. I just... I wasn't expecting... Well." I put one hand behind my head awkwardly, laughing while leaving the sentence unfinished. Saying that he was dead seemed just a little too much like stating the obvious.

"No problem." He smiles in that teasing way he used to and I feel my heart twist. "I would've run away from me too." His grin fades and he sighs gloomily. "I saw you, you know. Leading your sisters away? I was so proud of you. I couldn't help but think, 'That's my child, that's my little girl.' and how you didn't let them slow down for even a moment, no matter how much they tried, you have no idea how glad that made me." A single tear spills over and he holds his hand a centimeter from my face, not quite touching it, but close enough that I could feel an almost dampness to his skin, as if he was only made of rain and mist. The thought brings me that much closer to the brink of tears of my own, so I hunt for a change in topic.

"Um, when I was here earlier... you... you were trying to say something to me?" He frowns and tilts his head, taking back his hand while slowly stroking his forehead. "It's just... It seemed as though you thought it was important, so, I thought I'd ask." He knocks on his head and I'm taken back to a time when we would all gather in the living room and play charades and he knew he was on the verge of getting the answer, but couldn't put a name to it.

"Is there anything you can tell me about it? It's hard to remember things now and the more I reach for it the farther is gets." I tap my chin.

"No, I don't think s- Oh! Wait a second..." I run into the kitchen and Dad follows me, still tapping his knuckles on his head. There's a week's worth of groceries on the table and I search through the plastic bags. "I hope that there's... Aha!" I pull out a package of brown napkins and tear the plastic with my teeth, running to my bag which I had left by the front door. I grab a pen and start sketching the three eyed symbol that I'd had on my hand earlier this morning almost ripping the paper napkin in my haste. "Does it have to do with this?" I say as I hold up the flimsy thing. His eyes widen and he snaps and points at it.

"That's what it was! I was trying to tell you what Drakar is planning next." I wait, but he doesn't say any more.

"Well? Don't leave me hanging Dad." He blinks and shakes his head.

"Drakar's going to bring back the Kishin. He's going to revive Ashura."

* * *

**A/N: Duh, duh, duuuuuuuh. You know what to do! Review and tell me what you think! Don't forget to follow since I update often! Only if you like it of course. (Follow it anyway! XD) Thanks for reading!**


	9. Does he just ignore everything?

**A/N: Hey you people, (and/or other... you never know.) chapter nine! I know this story might seem a little long, but I have a problem with writing short stories so deal. ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did then the T.V. show would've continued for more than 51 episodes. -_-**

* * *

I pace outside of Death's door, which under normal circumstances is a bad thing, but right now it was a terrible and aggravating thing. I stop at the door and glare at it.

"Give him a minute Evy, he's probably a busy man."

"Doesn't matter. This is important, Dad! This could mean- Heck, it could mean the destruction of everything people have rebuilt over the year! _What_ is taking him so long." I start pounding on the door, staring furiously at the floor. Suddenly the hard surface of the door disappears and I'm hitting something that seems slightly hallow. When I look up I feel the blood flow out of my face when I see that I was knocking on Lord Death, also known as punching him in the mask. "I-I... I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry... I-I d-didn't mean t-to..." I hide my face in my hands, feeling my face heat up.

"I must say, I don't think I've ever seen someone change colour so quickly, Ever."

"Don't even, Dad. Don't. Even." I flip my hair, take a deep breath and try to stop mentally kicking myself. "Um, L-Lord Death I have, um, someth-thing important to tell you." Death rubs his hand over his mask, so his next words sound slightly muffled.

"Well, I should have guessed that one." I wince, and I know that I probably look like a tomato. "Why don't the two of you come in, no one's here at the moment." He jump-steps aside and we walk past him and into the death room, me with my head kept down and my dad with a goofy smile that tells me he's never going to let me live this one down. We reach the stage and I cough nervously.

"So, the reason I'm here is that my father here," Dad waves, "brought me the news that Drakar- The man I told you about before? Yes, well, he's planning to revive the Kishin..." I look up at Death and the room is silent for a moment. Then Death breaks out in almost obnoxious laughter.

"Oh, my dear girl... That's not going to happen. Ashura is dead! As a doorknob! There's no way _to _bring him back. So I thank you for the warning, but it's really not necessary." I gape at him and then turn to my father.

"Tell him what you told me."

"What?"

"Tell him!"

"Tell him what?" I stare at my dad for a moment. "Oh! Right. Sir, Lord Drakar has found a way to put unclaimed souls _back into _a body. It's the technique that he used to bring back Medusa and he plans to do the same with the Kishin's soul. I do believe it hasn't been disposed of in any way?" Lord Death shrugs.

"I buried it. That should be enough." I smack my head. What was it with this guy and not taking anything seriously. I admit that the idea of reviving a Kishin is pretty far-fetched, but someone found out a way to do it before. The fact that he actually died this time is just another variable.

"It's still possible to get at it, Sir. I know you probably don't want to even think of the likelihood of it happening, but-"

"It's not even a possibility Mr. Hunter. There is no way he can get at the soul since it's in the death room and I'm guarding it at all times. Now, thank you for coming, but you really must be going now." He starts pushing us out the door with his disarmingly large hands.

"But... Sir! What about tomorrow? When you're at the-" He shuts the door behind us. "-party. Great. Just great." I kick a wall dejectedly, not liking the feeling of failure spreading through my chest like a plague.

"Hey, don't you get all gloomy now, okay? Keep an ear and an eye out for suspicious activity or people and don't let yourself be caught unawares. Just because Lord Death doesn't think he needs it doesn't mean you can't give him a hand, right?" I puff out my cheeks and nod, picking myself up and out from my self-pity party. "That's my girl. Now, I've got to go- these visits take a lot out of me, but I'll be back in a heartbeat if you need me, alright?" He bends down to kiss my forehead, but all I feel is mist. Then he's gone.

"I love you Daddy."

* * *

When I get back home I finish the homework that makes no sense to me and lounge on the couch for an hour. I'm about to doze off when the doorbell rings, so it takes a moment for me to get up and answer it.

"Hey! How's it going?" I smile at Maka, Liz and Patty as they wave at me.

"Not bad. What's up?"

"Weeeeell," Maka rocks back on her heels while holding her hands behind her back "When we were shopping we forgot to get you a dress for the party tomorrow and the three of us haven't got anything either, so we thought we could all go together!" She grins and I can't help but return it.

"Big Sis has a killer fashion sense! She said so herself!" Says Patty.

"And you haven't shopped until you've shopped with Patty. Trust me, you don't want to miss it." Adds Liz.

"You had me at 'get you a dress'. Lets go!" I grab my shoes and my bag and rush outside, almost forgetting to shut and lock the door behind me. We laugh and walk as if we were drunk as we bump hips and dodge each others feet. _Maybe Death is right, _I think as Liz grabs a dress off a hook and holds it up to herself, spinning so it flairs out. _Maybe there's nothing to worry about. Maybe Drakar's not that big of a threat. _I let out a silent chuckle. _Ya, and poison is a wonderful addition to any meal._

* * *

**_A/N: Two chapters in (almost) one day! I think that deserves a review don't you?_**


	10. OCD with a side of burnt eggs, please

**A/N: Well hey there! I might have to slow down my chapter output since I'm starting to put off homework to write these chapters. (' ).(' ) My mom and dad are getting involved by only letting me watch T.V. and play/write on the computer for so long each day, though they have yet to set a time. [Honestly, if you had the choice between an awesome website with amazing fan fictions (;D) and homework, which would you choose?) Anyway, it'll give you people more time to review and such. (Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did then I wouldn't have to do homework because I would already be set for life. T_T****  
**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep. _I moan and slap a hand over where my alarm clock _should _be, but I hit nothing but air. _Beep, beep, beep. _I crack open my eyes to see a pillow and a mattress as I remember that I don't have an alarm clock yet. Or a mattress. _Beep, beep, beep._ I sit up, if that's not an alarm clock then what is it? I look around the room and realize that it's not _my_ room. I blink at my surroundings twice before I remember that Liz and Patty had invited me over last night after we had gone shopping. They said that Kid was going to be late and wouldn't mind anyway, just as long as I didn't move anything in the house. We had talked for hours and played this game that they called 'Twister' in which you have to put your hands and feet on different coloured dots and end up getting completely tangled with the other people playing. I sigh at the memory, I'd never had a sleepover before and have definitely been missing out. I swing my legs out of the bed and take a deep breath, exhaling slowly. I smell food and decide to investigate. The hallway is empty and I try to remember the way to the kitchen. This place is a freaking maze if there ever was one. I close my eyes and focus, searching for the tell-tale sound of clanking pots and pans. When I find it I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to distract myself with the goofy cartoon skulls on the walls. I forget to use my echo location so I end up slamming into what I guess is the kitchen door.

"Oof," I rub my nose and glare at the door. "Stupid door, getting in my way. Why doth thou hate me so cruel door, to stoop to the level of blocking the path that I hadith been walking on." I had no clue if that was correct Shakespearean or not but it sounded cool and I grin in a stupidly happy way.

"Oh good, it's a habit of yours to walk into things. And here I was thinking it was just me." Kid comes out of the door smiling and holding two plates of fifty pancakes each, one in each hand. I blink and stare at Kid.

"You cook?" Kid nods as he goes trough an archway into the dining room, carefully placing the plates on the table, one at each end.

"I kind of have to. Patty's too distracted and would probably burn something and Liz just can't seem to get food symmetrical." He sighs moodily and I roll my eyes. I'll be the first to admit that I have a small, rarely seen case of OCD, (I hate abbreviations. They're almost never alphabetical!) but this guy was unbelievable. I shake the thought loose from my head.

"Well, if you didn't notice, it was technically your fault this time too." He raises his elegant eyebrows in question.

"Oh? Please, explain." I shrug and pull out a chair, marring the symmetry of the table and causing Kid's eye to twitch.

"You were the one who was running when we collided the first time, I was walking and more aware of my surroundings. _You_ ran into _me._ As for the door incident, I the delicious scent of food drew me - you were cooking it - and was trying to find it without being distracted by skulls which were probably mostly, if not wholly, your idea. By that logic, this particular incident was twice as much your fault as it was mine, the simple, curious young lady." He chuckles lightly, taking the seat beside me and turning it so that it was a mirror image of mine to keep his precious symmetry. Drat.

"Except that since you were walking you should have had enough sense and 'awareness' to jump out-of-the-way of a stampeding shinigami. To argue your second point, haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'?" I twist my chair, just to bug him, and pretend to consider the idea before miming throwing it out the window.

"It's a good thing I'm not a cat." He turns his chair and I glare at him playfully and start rocking back and forth, causing the chair to teeter on only two legs at a time. "And am I supposed to be responsible for the fact that my mind was preoccupied?"

"Yes."

"That was rhetorical. Anyway, I can't be expected to be on the look out for psychos at every given moment." He rolls his eyes and frowns at the feet of the chair.

"Would you stop that?"

"No."

"Why not?" I shrug and almost lose my balance.

"Because it seems to distress you and I am finding it increasingly enjoyable to do so." I smile my biggest smile and continue the motion. _Forward, back. Forward, back._ He exhales through his lips, making a horse sound and starts to do the opposite of my movements. _Forward and back, back and forward. _We get so close together that I can feel the heat of his breath on my nose, then he's gone and I see his eyes have a far away look, as if he's somewhere else. _Closer, farther. _I feel myself moving forward, but I momentarily forget the motion that comes next and realize too late that I'm no longer in control and that I'm falling. My eyes widen and I my heart stops for a moment. I hate falling. Those stupid moments that seem to take forever and yet no time at all. Somehow I manage to get my feet under me and stand slowly, wondering how I lost my concentration. Kid's still unfocused, but when the chair hits the floor he blinks and his chair settles back on all four of its legs. I force a laugh and throw my hands into the air, feeling slightly hysterical. "I win!" I spin in a circle to hide my embarrassment. Why am I acting so... so giggly? Smoke wafts past my nose and I cough as I inhale it. "Is something burning?" Kid freezes and goes white, black lines streaking down one side.

"I forgot..."

"Kid!" Liz comes bustling through the archway a little too quickly. "Your eggs!" Kid's already dashing towards the kitchen as Liz starts walking towards me, faking nonchalance. "Soooooo," She hastily sits in the chair Kid just vacated. "Spill. Do you like Kid?"

"GAK!" I try to sit down but the chair still isn't there, so I end up falling instead. "No!" I say as I rub the base of my spine. "Well, I mean, I like him... as a friend..."

"Oooo!" She squeals excitedly. "I smell romance!" She takes a deep breath of smoke infested air that causes her to break into a coughing fit. "You should..." Cough. "Go," cough, "to the," a large series of coughs "dance with Kid!" I blink at her for a moment then open my mouth, only to close it again when I find I still have nothing to say. I force my brain to think of something- _anything-_ to say.

"How long have you been standing by the door?"

"Long enough."

Well played Liz. Well played.

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone know why 'out-of-the-way' has to have hyphens? Just curious.**


	11. Some make-up, a dress and- a wolf?

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who don't stop reading! Your views mean a lot. Even if you don't review (or follow for that matter). By the way, when Patty says "Hoy!" It means either yes or right, depending on the context. I did this because I watched Soul Eater in Japanese (with subtitles) first, and Patty was always doing that and I thought it was the cutest thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. End of tragic life story.**

* * *

I spend the morning being pestered by Liz while Patty makes random comments about absolutely nothing. I don't see Kid again after breakfast and briefly wondering if I should ask Liz where he was, before thinking better of that particular brand of torture. When someone is singing about you and another person sitting in a tree and K-I-S-S-I-N-G, it's best not to ask about said person. Instead I try to move the conversation to safer topics. Like the weather.

"Oh, come _on! _You know you like him and it's obvious he's interested. So why don't you just take a chance and ask?"

"Have you notices that the sun is barely ever covered by clouds?"

"There's nothing wrong with liking a guy and there's _certainly_ nothing wrong with going to a dance with a guy you like. It's better than getting stuck with someone you can't stand."

"I wonder why the sun and the moon are always smiling and laughing? Do you think that to them we're just an eternal comedy?

As you can tell, the morning was not the most productive one I've ever seen. And since I've been in a prison cell doing nothing for just under three weeks, that's saying something. At around four Maka decides (unconsciously) to rescue me when she rings the doorbell, holding a small makeup bag in one hand and a curling iron in the other.

"Hey guys! What's new?" Liz smirks and is just starting to open her big mouth when I elbow her in the ribs. Hard.

"Oh, nothing." I say as Liz curls up into a ball around her stomach, moaning something about an appendix. "Just... Break dancing. Right Patty?"

"Hoooy!" She starts doing the worm on the floor and I smile. Trust the ditz to bail you out of a tough situation.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Maka smiles and holds up her burdens.

"So we can all get ready together!" I frown and tilt my head. Why do we need to be in a group to get ready for a dance? That seems kind of... slow.

"Isn't the dance at eight though?" Patty stops her dancing and nods enthusiastically, causing her hat to fall off. Finally. "So, why are you here so early? Is there a ritual or something?" Liz, Patty and Maka all start laughing and I feel my cheeks heat up. I hate it when I blush, even if it's mild it always sticks out because my skin is so light. "Did I say something wrong?" They stop laughing instantly.

"Wait-"

"You don't mean to say..."

"You've never been to a dance?!" The three of them stare at me in outright horror and pity as I nod slowly. We didn't have dances in Ghost, just wild parties and celebrations were all anyone did was talk, drink and destroy one of the older buildings and we didn't even do _that_ more often than once a year. Patty gapes at me as if I'd just turned into a three-headed zebra and Liz grabs my hand, dragging me towards her room. "Come, you poor deprived child. We're going to lead you through the wonderful world of-" Maka strikes a pose in front of us, cutting Liz's words off.

"Dance!"

* * *

They get each other ready first, one working on hair while the other painted nails, always knowing who was doing what and how it was going to look in the end without uttering a word. I watch them curl and straighten hair, put on make-up only to take it off again a moment later to do it again or change the colour. It's all a little overwhelming, since the most I've ever done is bring a brush through my hair and run out the door. But I'm still amazed at the girls that emerge from the clouds of face powder and blush, totally different then they were- I check my watch- two hours ago.

"Now you." Maka and Patty grab my wrists and use my momentum to propel me into the chair Patty has dubbed "The M.M.M." chair. (Magic Make-up Make-over) Liz pulls my hair from behind my back and looks at it for a moment, then starts to separate it into pieces. "Your hair is so long! I'm jealous, I could never have the patience to take care of it. Shoulder length is plenty long for me." Patty is sticking her tongue out in concentration as she draws on a sheet of paper since Liz and Maka don't trust her anywhere near me. Maka is dutifully clipping my nails into curved works of art. I've only really noticed my nails enough to chew them off when they get too long, but the way Maka's shaping them, perfectly curved on the ends, makes my hands look really quite elegant. When she's done she hovers over the bottles of nail polish then grabs two, one white, one black. She alternates the colours, then blows on them as she waits for them to dry, then brings a stripe of the opposite colour over each nail.

I start to zone out, obediently opening and closing my eyes, smiling and smooshing my lips together when I'm ordered to. Eventually, they tell me that I can go and change into my dress in my room so I walk there slowly, not really paying attention to where I'm going and bumping into a few walls in places where I didn't notice that the hall turned. When I get to my room I lock the door, then close the shutters on the window. I'd hung the dress I'd bought yesterday in the closet and so I make my way to it, but stop when the door rattles. I blink at it dumbly, not really registering the noise until it shakes a second time. Finally shaking myself out of my stupor, I cautiously send out both my soul wavelength and my hearing for good wavelength is muddy and not easily identified, but my hearing picks up muffled breathing- like it's being dulled by a cloth- and a rapid heart beat.

"Hello?" I take a step towards the closet, another rattle, accompanied by frantic Mmphing answers me. I slowly put my hand on the knob, feeling like the really stupid blond girl in a horror movie. I can practicly hear the audience shouting 'Don't open it!', but like a good little idiot, I decide not to listen. The hinges creak and moan as if they haven't been used in years, even though I know that yesterday they opened without a sound. I feel an irrational pang of fear claw its way up my throat and I bite down on it. There's no reason to be scared. Even if there is someone in there, they're tied up so they can't hurt me. So I calmly open the door and look inside seeing... Nothing. There was absolutely _nothing_ in the closet. I try listening again, but the breathing has disappeared as well. With a frown I close the door, then swiftly open it again, but there was still nothing. Shrugging, I take the dress off its hangar and get to work pulling off the tags, not being very careful about it. The last one was giving me some trouble and I was just thinking of going to get some scissors when my it snaps and sends my elbow shooting into... something.

"Ow!" I spin and pace a well aimed kick into what should have been the stomach of the man behind me, but he was so tall I ended up canning him.

"Oh! Oh, my gosh, I am _sooooo_ sorry! Wait- No I'm not! Who are you and what the heck are you doing in here!?" I frown at the striped jumper that's tied off at his waist, but hey- I'm not going to judge someone just because they've escaped from prison. How hypocritical would that be? On the other hand, he's inside my room and I'm not one to judge just by looks but that eye of his is kind of freaking me out. He takes a deep breath and stands up straight again.

"The name's Free. Because I was trapped in the witch's dungeons and now I am free." He looks very proud of himself.

"That's not very creative. By that logic, my name could also be Free. Heck, half of the population could be named Free." For a moment he just stares at me, then suddenly he's in a corner with dark purple depression lines streaking down his back.

"I'm not an idea man. How stupid of me to choose something so- so- STUPID!" I blink and rub my arms, starting to feel a little awkward. I didn't mean to make him sad...

"So, um, why are you here again?"

* * *

**A/N: I'll continue this conversation next time. I don't want to make my chapters too long or else I'll never get them posted. :/ Anyway, favorite, review, ignore. Whatever it is you guys do now. ^_^**


End file.
